Fate is a Funny Thing
by rainnyday21
Summary: This story starts at the end of S6 and after Cas is now 'God' the Winchesters don't know what to do so they end up doing what they do best kicking ass. This story is my own crazy imagination.


I don't own any of the characters or anything Supernaturalish. Hope you enjoy, this is my first fanfic and I finally had the guts to publish something so...yeah here it goes.

Prologue (after season 6 finale)

'_Castiel it took you long enough' sneered Crowley._

'_Sorry I had other business to attend to.' Castiel said calmly._

'_No wonder you are you so calm you got exactly what you wanted while I got nothing!' screamed Crowley._

_' Tsk, Tsk, you really should control your temper Crowley. Guess it just wasn't your day.' Coldly said Cas._

'_This was not the deal! What about our project we don't know how or what will happen when we release it,' growled Crowley._

_'Well I am sorry you feel that way, and don't worry about our little project it's already been released and it's been a bigger success then I could have hoped. Now this is where you die and I move on.' Calmly said Cas._

_'No, no, no, that was not part of our deal you damn angel!' screamed Crowley_

'_But I no longer have any use for you' and with a snap of his fingers Crowley was eviscerated. _

'_Next order of business, project redemption' Cas sighed sadly._

_Chapter 1:_

'I am sure this doesn't need to be said but, obviously Cas is off his freaking rocker,' stated Dean.

'Thanks for that,' said Sam rolling his eyes at Dean.

'Well Sammy, what now?' asked Dean.

'Beats the hell out of me, let's just regroup at Bobby's and we will see what he thinks.'

_**(Back at Bobby's)**_

'Seriously Bobby I don't know what the hell is going on except that Cas is on one serious power trip and literally thinks he is God.' Stated Dean

'Well maybe this could be a good thing, oh don't give me that look Sam, it's not as if God has exactly stepped up since the Apocalypse ended.' Said Bobby

'Even so he wasn't meant to be God I don't know if an angel can handle the kind of juice he is running on right now.' Stated Sam

Dean kept pacing the kitchen, his mind racing through his warring thoughts while the others were in the other room.

'Daddy just re-did that floor and I don't think he would be too happy to see you wearing a whole in it with those ugly ass boots of yours,' a female voice said sarcastically.

Dean shocked out of his thoughts turned and spun around so quickly he almost fell over, and shocked at what he was looking at.

'Well I'll be damned Sloane Singer as I live and breathe. What you doing home, shouldn't you be getting ready for your freshman year of college or something? Why didn't Bobby mention you were home?' asked Dean still shocked at what he was seeing.

The annoying little girl he remembered tagging along wherever he and Sam went when they were at Bobby's, when dad had dropped them off to go on a hunt, was definitely not what he was looking at now. The tomboy that was Sloane Singer was no more and in her place was pretty young woman. The short tangled blonde hair she used to have, was now long and shiny and the dull blue eyes that had once been covered with glasses were now bright sea blue eyes with thick blonde lashes that weren't covered in glasses.

'What no "Hiya Sloane how are you?"' sighed Sloane

'Hiya Sloane How are you? Better?" asked Dean

'Much, I am just peachy, and your sense of time is horrible. How old do I look to you Dean?' she asked with a mischievous smile.

'Isn't this a trick question? Um… ok like 19?' guessed Dean

'You are just too cute for words Dean you know that? No actually I am 22 but thanks for making me feel so young.' She said with a blindingly sweet smile.

'Sloane! I haven't talked to you for years!' excitedly said Sam.

Sam walked to her and gave her a great big bear hug and squeezed until she and Bobby started to laugh.

'You better loosen your hold on my little angel before you have to do CPR on her.' Laughed Bobby.

'Sorry' mumbled Sam. He let her go but didn't back up very far.

'I really didn't mind. Sammy boy you sure have filled out since I saw you last. I kind of missed your lanky nerdy look but I am not dead so I can't say I am too disappointed' she said with a heartwarming smile.

'So boys what's new?' she asked

All three men look at each other and groaned in unison.

'It's a long story' sighed Dean.


End file.
